ABSTRACT - PILOT STUDIES CORE Pilot Studies are the primary engine of scientific innovation for the Center for Large Data Research and Data Sharing in Rehabilitation. The Pilot Studies Core leadership will recruit, select, fund, evaluate and help to disseminate innovative pilot projects focused on important rehabilitation questions. These questions are intended to lead to larger applications for submission to external funding agencies. The Specific Aims of the Pilot Studies Core are to: Aim 1. Develop an administrative infrastructure to solicit, review, award, monitor, disseminate, and evaluate high quality pilot studies related to the Center?s theme and aims. Aim 2. Fund pilot studies using large data and designed to answer rehabilitation and disability related questions. These are referred to as Category 1 Pilot Studies. Aim 3. Fund pilot studies that involve archiving an existing dataset relevant to disability or rehabilitation research. The archived data will be available to investigators for data sharing and secondary data analysis. These pilots are referred to as Category 2 Pilot Studies. Pilot studies will offer practical experience in managing, analyzing, and interpreting findings using large data analytics and secondary data analysis and cover a wide range of topics relevant to rehabilitation and disability. Category 1 pilot studies using large data are a continuation of our existing pilot studies program. Category 2 pilot studies - developed in response to federal requirements to share research data - represent a new program of archiving existing data and will involve collaboration with a research team at the University of Michigan. Both categories of pilot studies will include mentoring and collaboration with a faculty member from at least one of the Center?s consortium institutions. The Pilot Studies Core includes nationally recognized leaders with established histories of mentoring students, fellows, and early career faculty. The Core includes an interdisciplinary team of senior investigators who will serve as mentors and have been conducting large data studies related to rehabilitation and disability research for 20 years. The partnership with the research team at the University of Michigan involves faculty members with unique expertise in archiving datasets from the behavioral, social, and health sciences. Our partnership with investigators at the University of Michigan will expand our current pilot studies program and allow us to provide education, training, and collaborative research experiences in large data research and data sharing that will advance the knowledge base in rehabilitation science.